eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
You're My Foreignoy 2014
You're My Foreignoy 2014 is a segment that premiered on 27 January 2014 and concluded on 22 February 2014. It is the first-ever edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic pageant for pure foreign men who are 100% Filipino at heart. Contestants must show their Filipino-inspired talent, say hard-to-pronounce Filipino words and proverbs correctly, and delight the viewers with their charm and wit. Guilherme "Gui" Adorno of Portugal was hailed as the first-ever winner of the competition. The first runner-up was James Sumner of England, while the second runner-up was Diego Furoni of Italy. One notable contestant is Richard Hwan who won the Dabarkads Choice award. After You're My Foreignoy, he went on to become a housemate in ABS-CBN's reality show Pinoy Big Brother: 737. Many contestants are also notable for their modeling gigs, such as Christian Arno Williams of England who has appeared in campaigns for Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch. You're My Foreignoy was immediately followed by its counterpart for pure foreign women with a Filipino heart titled You're My Foreignay. A second edition of the segment also premiered in 2015 titled [[You're My Foreignoy: Artistahin Talaga!|''You're My Foreignoy: Artistahin Talaga!]] because it added an acting challenge for the contestants. Overview '''Contestant selection' The contest was open to pure male foreigners who are Filipino at heart. Contestants must know decent information about the Philippines and be able to pronounce words and phrases well enough. A Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion was necessary. Daily rounds Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another. The contestants first showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They must then properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word. They were then asked to properly say a longer Filipino proverb (kasabihan). The criteria of judging were as follows: * 30% – Personality * 50% – Talent * 20% – Wit and charm The winners of the daily rounds received ₱20,000 and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Weekly finals The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays after the daily rounds. The daily winners competed against each other in the weekly finals. The contestants first showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word and finally say a longer Filipino proverb (kasabihan). The weekly winners received ₱100,000 and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Each weekly winner became the representative of one of the island groups of the Philippines—Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao—in the grand finals. A Dabarkads Choice special award were also given out based on the number of likes on the contestants' photos on the official Facebook page of Eat Bulaga!. Wildcard rounds (Manlalaban) The week-long wildcard rounds was held from 17 February to 21 February 2014. Some of the contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion again. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word and finally say a longer Filipino proverb. The wildcard round contestants were called "manlalaban". The five wildcard winners immediately advanced to the grand finals of the competition, joining the three representatives of Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 22 February 2014. The Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao representatives as well as the five "manlalaban" made up the eight grand finalists of the final round of the competition. For the final time, the contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word and finally say a longer Filipino proverb. The panel of judges included executive NCCA executive council member Lordinio Vergara, beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez, broadcast journalist Jessica Soho, Miss Universe 1969 winner Gloria Diaz, and Eat Bulaga! ''host Joey de Leon. The criteria of judging were as follows: * 30% – Personality * 50% – Talent * 20% – Wit and charm Twenty-seven-year-old Guilherme "Gui" Adorno of Portugal was declared as the first-ever winner of the competition, receiving ₱200,000 as his prize. Gui won because of his consistent performance and his sophisticated image that was boosted by giving a cover version of the Eraserheads' "Ang Huling El Bimbo" with matching guitar rendition. The first runner-up was James Sumner of England who won ₱75,000, while the second runner-up was Diego Furoni of Italy who won ₱50,000. Richard Hwan was given a special Dabarkads Choice Award for receiving the most likes on Facebook, while James Sumner also received the Best in Talent Award for his vocal rendition of "Lord, Patawad." '''Results Chart' Daily rounds and weekly finals Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another. The winners of the daily rounds advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays after the daily rounds. Winners advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Each weekly winner became the representative of one of the island groups of the Philippines—Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao—in the grand finals. Week of 27 January–1 February (Luzon) Week of 3 February–8 February (Visayas) Week of 10 February–15 February (Mindanao) Wildcard rounds (Manlalaban) The week-long wildcard rounds were held from 17 February to 21 February 2014. Some of the contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard round contestants were called "manlalaban". The five winners immediately advanced to the grand finals of the competition, joining the three representatives of Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 22 February 2014. The Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao representatives as well as the five "manlalaban" made up the eight grand finalists of the final round of the competition. Guilherme "Gui" Adorno of Portugal was declared as the winner. List of Contestants A total of 30 contestants competed in the 2014 edition of You're My Foreignoy. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:You're My Foreignoy/Foreignay Category:Editions of You're My Foreignoy Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles